


I’ll Make You Forget Him

by GeekGasm



Series: Write On Me [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Jackson’s a lowkey dick, Mark - Freeform, Oral, Sex, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: After two years of chasing Jackson someone decides to convince you to give them a chance.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Reader
Series: Write On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690843
Kudos: 11





	I’ll Make You Forget Him

You kicked your feet in water of the rooftop pool of Jackson’s apartment you looked over to side watching all the guys have fun. Seeing the smile on his face made it worth it tonight was the celebration of the opening of their dream tattoo shop you watched everyone of the struggle to make this happen and now it has you couldn’t be happier for them. 

You looked down at the water bottle in your hand you didn’t feel up to drinking tonight. Your grip on the bottle tighten when you heard her laughing it’s always been her and you knew this your the best friend. 

“Whats one of my favorite girls doing over by herself.” Your eyes snapped up to look him his blonde hair swept to the side as he smiled at you he was so happy you didn’t want to be the reason that look left his eyes so you pushed your feelings aside and shook your head. 

“ Nothing just thinking.” You said giving him a smile. 

“ You must be thinking hard for you not to be enjoying the party.” He said knocking his shoulder against yours.

“ I am enjoying it.” 

“ Sure out here by yourself by the pool looking dressed to kill.” 

It made you happy that he noticed you tried tonight you looked down at your tight red cropped tank top and and your black high rise skirt that stopped mid thigh your shoes next to you. 

“ Is there anyone here your trying impress or something.” He said as he took a sip of his drink. 

‘ Yeah you.’ 

Is what you wanted to say but you knew you couldn’t two years of trying to show him that you like him more than a friend ended up being two years of wasted time and him showing you time and time again that you will be nothing but one of his best friend he treats you like one of the guys you know it was time to realize that’s all he seen you as. 

But your heart....damn your heart every time he smiles at you or told you how beautiful you looked or when he would act over protective of you it always made you hope that one day he would realize that it’s always been you and not her. You met his eyes to see that he was looking at you with a unread look in his eyes you felt your body heat up as he looked you over he opened his mouth to say something. 

“ Jackson so this is where you were hiding.” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He turned his head to the side and kissed her. 

“ Hide from you never.” He said smiling at her she always got a smile you never got yeah he smiled at you but not like that his eyes didn’t light up when he sees you. He pulled her into his lap kissed her agin. 

“ If you drop me I swear.” She said laughing. 

“ Me drop my only girl never.” He said as they started talking you bit your lip as your stomach turned and tears stung your eyes of course it would be her. 

‘ His only girl.’ you thought as you let out a humorless laugh as you looked to the side looking at the skyline and the city you could feel his eyes on the side of your face. 

You wanted to yell at him to just go to leave what was he waiting on. You looked at your feet as you gently kicked them in the water wishing he would just go with her already and leave you alone she came first and she always will..

‘ Please leave.....’ 

You thought as you bit down on your lip harder as you rubbed your arms as a cold chill ran through you she was still talking to him and ignoring you she always does it she didn’t like you and you tried to be nice to her but that didn’t go well. You looked at the pool wondering what would happen if you just pushed yourself into the pool you would be able to cry without having every one know your crying the night air brushed over your skin as you tried to ignore them next to you. 

You felt finger tips brush across your shoulders you jumped at the cold touch on your back. You looked over your shoulder to see Mark staring at you with a smile on his face. 

“ Your skin is so smooth like blank canvas when are you going to let me tattoo you.” He said sitting next to you with his back against the glass wall. He licked his lip at you. You felt your face heat up as you looked him. Mark Tuan was the only guy other than Jackson that makes you nervous he always shamelessly flirts with you. You felt like he did it just to get under Jackson’s skin but something in his eyes makes you think every think everything he says and does is real and from the heart. 

You looked at his red shirt that showed his tattoos and his jeans with black and red paint splatters on them he tilted his head to the side making his black hair fall in his face as he looked at you. 

“ Hi Mark.” You said giving him a small smile he always made you feel better he would make you laugh or smile. You rubbed your arms agin trying to warm up he sat up as he moved closer to you to drop his jacket on your shoulders. 

“ Thank you.” 

“ No problem babygirl but you never answered my question.” He said looking into your eyes you put your arms through the jacket you zipped it up half way feeing warmer as his cologne and a smell of spice hit your nose a smell that was purely Mark he didn’t smell like Jackson. 

Jackson always smelled like he jumped off a Ralph Loren ad. You looked up to see Mark looking at you smelling his jacket the tips of your ears turned red as you looked back at the water. 

You heard someone clear their voice you turned your head to see Jackson looking at the two of you. You waited for him to say something when you noticed he was looking over your shoulder at Mark with anger in his eyes Mark tilted his head to the side as way saying what. 

“ When did you two get so..cozy.” Jackson said looking at how close Mark was to you he looked at you with a disappointed look as you wore Mark’s jacket. 

“ Your not the only one who can be her friend.” Mark said looking at him 

“ Why didn’t you go inside if your cold.” 

“ It’s only a little chilly out no big deal..” You said looking at him

“ But still can’t have one of my favorites girls catching a cold now can I.” 

Mark made a sound as he got up he held his hand out to you. You looked at his out stretched hand and then back at him.

“ You want to go inside and talk about that tattoo.” He said smiling at you. You took his hand as he helped stand up you looked at your shoes realizing that. You would have to bend down to grab them you pulled your skirt down a little more as you started to reach for them when a tattooed hand grabbed them up for you Mark dangled your shoes in front of you. 

“ How is your feet this small.” He said looking at your shoes you laughed as you tried to grab them. 

“ My feet are not small yours are just big.” 

He gave you a smirk as he wrapped his arm around you “ Let’s go my only favorite we have a tattoo to talk about.” He said as he walked with you back inside you could fell Jackson’s eyes on your back the whole time but honestly it felt good you didn’t know what it was about Mark that drew you in yeah. He’s one of Jackson’s best friends but what sense did it make for you to make a guy jealous that didn’t see in the way you wanted the two of you walked into the kitchen. You sat down on the barstool and held your hand out Mark looked at you and put his face in your hand you laughed giving him a real smile. 

“ No my shoes goofy.” You said he smiled at you as he dropped to one knee in front of you. You closed your legs and prayed that he didn’t see anything he chuckled as he kissed your thigh just blow the line of your skirt. You squeezed your thighs together as you looked at him on his knees in front of you. 

“ Calm down babygirl I’m just helping you with your shoes.” He said as he put your shoes back on your feet. 

“ Your feet is still small.” He said before getting up off the floor you stood up as you started to walk away but you heard her voice you turned to see her and Jackson fighting by the pool. 

“ Why do you still waste time on him?” You looked up at Mark as he looked at you. 

“ What.” 

“ I’m not stupid Y/N a blind man can see that you have it bad for him.” 

“ If your going to give me the he’s not worth your time speech save it I already heard it from Youngjae.” You said walking away from him all the guys have watched you get your hopes up just watch you fall apart right after Jackson got a new girlfriend. The first night he made you was when you founded your self gravitating towards Mark was the first person you went to. You remember how that night he wiped your tears away and held you all night that was first night. You started wondering why not Mark he makes you smile with ease and you already loved being around him. 

“ I’m just saying you need to give your time to someone who will appreciate it and treat you the way you should be treated you deserve to be someone’s number one not two.” 

“ Are you trying to make me your number one Mark.” You said giving him a tasing smile he gave you a look and walked towards you. You backed up against the wall as he towered over you he put his hands on your hips as he pulled you closer. 

“ It depends are you giving me chance to make you forget about him.” You looked everywhere but him. “ None of that.” He muttered as he turned your face towards him. 

“ I hope you know Y/N once you say yes there’s no going back to him.” 

You looked him in the eyes as you founded yourself moving closer to him he tightened his grip on your hips you watched his eyes drop to your lips and back up like he was waiting on your go to kiss you. You licked your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“ Mark there you ar-“ 

You turned your head to see Jackson standing there looking at the two of you you saw surprise, betrayal, then anger as he narrowed his eyes at Marks hands on you.

“ JB is looking for you.” He said voice void of any emotion as he walked away without even looking at you. Your not going to pretend that didn’t hurt he could make out with his girlfriend next to you by the pool but gets mad at seeing you and Mark.

“ Remember babygirl once you say yes he disappears.” He kissed the side of your head as his hand slipped down to lightly gripped your throat “ And I mean he disappears you would be mine can you handle that.” He kissed the side of your head again as he stepped away from you he stopped to look at before he turned the corner and looked you up and down. 

“ The new shop opens tomorrow but I have a clear schedule the day after if still want that tattoo babygirl.” He said walking away from you. You rub your neck still feeling his hands on you everywhere he touched still felt hot. 

“ So you and Mark huh.” You jumped at the sound of Jackson’s voice behind you. You turned around to look at him he looked at you with anger in his eyes. You looked away from him what can you say yes there’s a me and Mark but you couldn’t because you didn’t know if you wanted to say yes yet. 

“ Are you really going to let him tattoo you.” 

You looked up at him he was mad because Mark asked to tattoo you. 

“ He’s been asking me since last summer when we took that trip the beach to let him do it.” 

“ Are you really going to let him just because he asked if a random dude asked you to blow him would you say yes to that too and since when were you and Mark so close you guys take trips together.” 

You balled your hands up as felt your eyes start to sting you were pissed who did he think he was. 

“ Excuse me who do you think you are.” You said walking up to him. 

“ Your excused this night was so pose to celebrate the shop not watch one of my best friends act like a ho.” He said walking away from you. You narrowed your eyes at his back as you turned around and left the party you walked out the door and to the elevator. You whipped the tears away pissed that he would say that to you Mark was right all the guys were he’s the best person in the world then he’s an complete asshole that wants nothing to do with you. 

“ Y/N!” You turned to see Mark walking up to you. You looked back at the elevator as you kept pushing the button. 

“ What did he say to you.” Mark said walking up to you grabbing your arm gently pulling you towards him you put your head on his chest as you breathed him in you didn’t know what was wrong with Jackson. 

Your wrapped your arms him you heard the door to Jackson’s apartment open you pulled back to look at him he touched your face as you leaned into his touch. You wrapped your arm around his neck as you brushed your lips against his. 

“ Yes.” You said looking him in the eyes he tightened his grip on you as he looked at you. 

“ Are you sure your positive because you remember what I said right as soon as you say yes there’s no going back to him.” 

“ For me to go back to him is insinuating that there’s a me and him.” 

He smiled at you as he pulled you into a kiss you closed your eyes tried to move closer to him he nipped your bottom lip you gasped as he backed you into the wall. The elevator dinged causing you two to pull apart. He moved your arms from around his neck to hold your hands as he backed into the elevator pulling you with him he hit the button for the fifth floor. He pulled you into his side as the doors closed he kissed your neck as his hands started rub your hips. 

“ No turning back babygirl once this elevator stops your mine.” 

You bit your lip as your grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to you. You kissed him showing him you wanted this for you because you decided to start being someone’s number one he growled low in his throat when you pulled away from him. 

“ He called me ho.” You said in a quite voice looking at him he looked at you confused for a moment before he looked pissed as the doors opened and he lead you to his apartment all guys lived in the same building but just on different floors. Mark punched in the code for his apartment he opened the door for you. 

You walked in taking your shoes off and putting them by the door you didn’t have time to look around his apartment as he pulled you to his room. 

“ You can tell me to stop you know.” He said as he looked at you. You pressed your body against his as you looked up at him through your lashes. 

“ You said you would make me forget about him.” He smiled at you as he pulled you in his room you looked around at the bookshelf’s and different artworks he had around his room it was an artist room the desk next to the bed with the laptop papers and drawings all around it. You unzipped his jacket as you walked over his desk you looked over to see Mark taking his shirt off your eyes traced his back tattoo as his muscles flexed. 

“You know he’s wrong right.” You looked at him as you took off his jacket setting it on the desk chair waiting for him to continue talking. You sat on his bed as he walked towards you he put his hands on the side of you. 

“ Are you sure we can just cuddle and watch Disney movies if your not up to this tonight.” 

You bit your lip as laid back and wrapped your legs around his waist he leaned down covering half your body with his. 

“ I want this...I want you.” You said feeling your thigh twitch when he placed his hand on it you tried not to fidget around too much as looked at you. 

“ Your not a ho never will be at least the type of ho he means at least. “ 

You gave him a look a cuss word at the tip of your tongue he brought his facd close to your ear. You shifted feeling his breath fan over your neck you rolled your hips up causing your skirt roll up a little. 

“ Your my ho.” He growled in your ear you let out a whine as you wrapped your arms around his neck you wanted him to touch you or just do something. You moved your legs up higher as you felt his hand trail up your thigh and under your skirt you jumped when felt his fingers brush over you. 

“ So sensitive this worked up and I didn’t really touch you.” He said as he started to kiss your neck as he sat up taking his hands off you. You didn’t know you closed your eyes until you opened them to look him you pouted as he laughed a little before moving down your body he placed a kiss on your stomach you felt his hands grab the sides of your skirt he looked up at you as way of asking you if this was okay. 

You lifted your hips up so he could take your skirt off he smiled at you as he kissed your hip before pulling your skirt off you. He licked his lips as he looked at you. You started to feel shy as he looked at you. 

“ Take a picture it will last longer.” You said feeling the tips of your ears turn red 

“ Why when I have the real thing.” He said as he gripped the back of your thighs as he moved you up his body so he had enough room to move he kissed the inside of your thigh as he placed your legs over his shoulders you looked down at him. 

“ Mark stop teasing me.” You said bucking your hips up he bit your thigh as he held your hips down. 

You gasped as your back arched. 

“ Behave.” 

“ Not my fault your going so slow I bet Jackson wouldn’t.” 

The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife he let out a laugh as pulled your underwear off you. 

“ Let’s see if you still remember his names after.” He said his voice sounded deeper than usual you knew saying his name was a low blow but you didn’t mean for it to come out that way. 

“ Eyes on me babygirl.” 

You looked down at him as you tried to remember to breathe as you looked at him. 

“ If you close your eyes or look away I will stop.” He said looking you dead in the eye. Before he licked your clit it felt like a lightening shock raced through your body at the touch your balled up next to you as you tried not to close your eyes he smirked at your reaction. 

“ Remember what I said babygirl.” He said as he blew on your clit you put your hand over your mouth remembering that BamBam stayed on the floor above Mark. Your wrist was grabbed pulled away from your mouth and placed in his hair. 

“ None of that either I want to hear you.” He said as he traced his fingers over your core. 

“ But BamBam might hear me.” You said as you gasped when he pushed a finger inside you tighten your grip in his hair. 

“ Let him hear then.” Was the last words he said before he started too suck on your clit your back arched as his name left your lips you gasped as he pulled you closer to him. You felt your body getting closer as you tried to grind your hips down you didn’t know you closed your eyes before it was too late. Your eyes snapped open at the last second when you felt him stop you moved your hips as he pinned them down to the bed. 

“ Mark please.” You whined 

“ I told you if you looked away or closed your eyes I would stop.” He got off the bed as he looked at you he grabbed your ankle as he pulled you to end of the bed he placed his hand on your throat you looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“ Nope you broke the rule...on your knees baby.” 

You knew it was command and not a question you sat up and pulled your shirt off before you got on your knees in front him. 

“ You look so pretty on your knees for me.” He said as he undid his pants looking at you he took off his pants and sat on the bed. 

“ No boxers.” You said noticing that he wasn’t wearing any he shrugged his shoulders. 

“ The pants was too tight with them come here.” 

You got up and moved to stand between his legs.

“ Did I tell you to get off your knees.” He said raising an eyebrow at you. You breathed as you got back on your knees in front him he looked at you with a look that said get on with it you moved closer to him. You looked him in the eye as you flattened your tongue and licked up you watched his eyes get darker as he looked at you. 

“ Who’s the tease now.” He groaned as he you took him in your mouth you hallowed your cheeks as you started to move your head you felt his hand grip your hair making you take him farther down your throat you shut your eyes as you tried to focus on not choking. 

“ Fuck.” He groan out as you started to move agin his grip tighten in your hair as he tilted his head you squeezed your thighs together feeling your clit twitch. You moved your hand his thigh to between your thighs you moaned around him as your fingers started to rub your clit you moaned out as he pulled you off him. 

“ My babygirl.” He cupped your face as he pulled you up you sat in his lap he looked at you he laid down he put his hands on your hips you places your hands on his chest as he lined up with your entrance your tilted your head back as you felt him enter you. 

“ Ride me.” He told you as he bucked his hips up you moaned as you took your bra off as you bit your lip as you started to move he let set the pace as you rode him your legs started to shake as you started to feel your getting closer Mark bucked his hips up. 

“ Please.” You moaned out as you feel on top of him. 

“ Please what babygirl.” He said as he sat up pulling you closer to him you wrapped your arms around his neck as he started to rub your clit. 

“ Please fuck me Mark.” You moaned in his ear rolling your hips forward into his hand he switched your position so you were under him you locked your legs around his waist as he started to move faster a scream of his name left your lips as you tighten around him feeling your orgasm make your body shake you shut your eyes as black spots danced across your vision he slowed his thrust to help you ride out your orgasm. 

“ Remember his name now.” He said as kissed your throat you breathed out as you tried to stop shaking. Your legs tightened around his hips as he started moving aging your nails ran down his back as he started moving faster you said his name like prayer as he worked you up to your second orgasm his fingers fell in your hair as he pulled your head back. 

Your back arched off the bed as your body started to tighten up agin as his thrust went from fast to slow and hard. 

“ Are you going to cum for me babygirl.” 

“ Yess.” You moaned out as one thrust hit that one spot that almost made you scream. He started to hit that spot dead on making you scratch your nails down his back. 

“ Cum for me then.” He groaned in your ear your back arched off the bed as your second orgasm set every nerve ending on fire you heard him groan in your ear as he finished right behind you Mark bit the side of your neck. 

“ Now your really mine.” He muttered before he turned to lay beside you he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you to his chest your eyes started to close your body felt numb as you moved closer to him as you fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~

You woke the next morning to the sun your in your eyes you sat up as you looked down to see one of Marks shirts on you. You looked around to see Mark was gone you looked around his room trying to find your phone you heard buzzing from under the bed you looked under there to see your phone it was the afternoon and you had a three texts from Mark and five miss calls from Jackson you sighed as you picked up your phone you looked at the time and wonder if Mark has had lunch yet. 

You got out of his bed your legs shaking a bit your back hurt as you bent down to put your skirt back on and Marks jacket from last night and headed home to shower and change you walked out Marks apartment after you grabbed the spare key from the counter you stood waiting for the elevator looking at your phone you looked up when it heard it ding you looked to see BamBam giving you a knowing look as you stepped on the elevator with him. 

“ Hi BamBam.” 

“ Hello.” He said trying not to laugh. 

“ Shut up.” You said to him hearing him laugh. 

“ I didn’t say anything.” 

“ The fact that you don’t have to says a lot.” 

“ Need a ride home Mark I mean Y/N.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him when he made a fake high pitched moan of Marks name the tips of your ears started to turn red. 

“ Not if your going to make that sound again.” 

“ Oh come on I will wait for you clean up and you can ride with me to the shop.” 

“ Fine.” You told him as your phone started to go off you looked down at the picture you set for Jackson you put your phone the jacket pocket and ignored it. 

“ Your not going to answer him.” 

“ Nope he’s not my problem anymore.” You said as you remember what Mark said last night. 

“ Okay then.” BamBam said as the rest of the ride down was quite BamBam was true to his word he took you home and waited for you for to change and shower. You walked back out the house in some back ripped jeans with Marks jacket on you pulled your hair up in a ponytail because you didn’t feel like doing it you got back in the car as he started the drive to the shop. 

“ Wait can we stop by somewhere and grab food.” You asked BamBam still ignoring the buzzing of your phone as Jackson tried to call you agin. 

“ Damn so he was that good that he gets lunch.” 

You smacked his arm as you felt your face heat up. 

“ Shut the hell up.” You said as he started to drive to Macdonalds as you texted Mark back as you guys sat in the car quite. 

“ So Jackson?” 

“ Who?” You said as looked away from your phone to look at him you noticed him look surprised at your response he didn’t ask anymore questions after that you guys got food and drove to the shop he pulled into the parking lot you got out the car as you looked at the building of 

Just Right tattoos and piercings you smiled feeling a little excited to see the inside you heard the guys talk about it for months now you grabbed you and Marks food and followed BamBam inside you looked at the desk up front being ran by Youngjae and the hallway the you assumed lead to their stations and next to you was a staircase leading up to the second floor. 

“ He should be in his office it’s on the second floor the door at the end of the hall to the right.” He told you as he went to give the guys their food You looked at the staircase as you started to walk slowly up them following what BamBam said. 

“ Y/N.” You turned your head around to see Jackson looking at you. 

“ Why have you been ignoring me.” 

“ You know why.” 

“ No I don’t you left the party and none of the guys seen you.” 

“ I’m sorry Jackson but calling one of your friends a ho is not okay.” 

“ I didn’t mean to call you that.” 

“ Yeah you did you always do this your affectionate one minute and then cold as hell to me the next and for two years you acted like you couldn’t live without me then one minute later your acting like you can’t stand but I cared for you so I took it with a smile and kept pushing but I’m sorry last night was the straw.” 

“ So him?” 

“ Yeah him you asked me last night about me and Mark so yeah there’s a me and Mark.” 

“ Y/N.” 

“ No I still care for you Jackson but just as a friend.” You told him as you heard footsteps coming up the stairs you looked over to see Mark coming up the stairs you smiled at him as you watched him walk towards you he put his arm around you as he brought you into a kiss. 

“ I thought you wouldn’t be able to move out of my bed after last night.” He muttered in your ear you lightly punched him in the arm.

“ I brought you lunch.” You said as you leaned into his side. 

“ My baby cares about me.” He fake cried as he grabbed the bag and drink from you. 

“ I also thought if you have time we can talk about my first tattoo.” You smiling at him the smile you got after you said that was worth it he walked you to his office you stopped outside the door. 

“ I’ll catch you around Jackson maybe we can do a double date one day.” You told him before you stepped into Marks office to have lunch with him before his next appointment comes in.


End file.
